storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/League of Legends: Rozdział I, Sezon I
Magia jest wszędzie... Było popołudnie, dokładnie 15:31. Wtedy Opiekun największego sierocińca w Demacii zachorował, bardzo poważnie. Nie dostarczenie lekarstwa w przeciągu jednej doby mogło skutkować śmiercią, ale lekarstwo na to, można było znaleźć tylko w Piltover. Każdy w sierocińcu chciał zostać w przyszłości wielkim wojownikiem, więc dla każdego podróż po lekarstwo by uratować człowieka, który był dla nich jak ojciec było wręcz marzeniem. Było już dość wiele dzieci którzy swoimi umiejętnościami się trochę wyróżniali od pozostałych. Każdy chciał pójść na taką misję. Uratowanie tak ważnego człowieka byłoby dość wielką chwałą. Lecz Opiekun wysłał na tak ważną misję najsłabsze dziecko w całym sierocińcu: Vaoru Raizena. Vaoru się trochę przejął, bo jak nie uratuję Opiekuna każdy będzie go nienawidził, jeszcze bardziej niż aktualnie... Vaoru podszedł do kasłającego Opiekuna. - A-Ale dlaczego Pan poświęcił mi tak ważną misję?... - Zapytał się chłopiec Opiekuna i usiadł przy nim. - Ponieważ, w Ciebie wierzę... Nie jesteś najsłabszy Vaoru. Jesteś ostatnim ocalałym ze szlacheckiej rodziny Raizenów, wszyscy z nich byli niesamowitymi wojownikami. Ty też jesteś, tylko jakoś nie potrafisz wykorzystać w sobie drzemiącego talentu. Jeżeli Ci nikt nie ufa, to zyskasz te zaufanie przez to, że mnie uratowałeś. - Szepnął Opiekun do Vaoru. - M-Może... Ale dlaczego jeżeli jestem ze szlacheckiej rodziny to nie dostałem nic w spadku? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Ponieważ, może i twoja rodzina przed śmiercią Ci przepisała różne rzeczy. Może i nawet jakieś artefakty czy legendarne bronie. Ale Demaciańska rada... Od dziecka każdy uwarzał, że jesteś jakiś "inny" niż pozostali Raizenowie. Uznali, że nie jesteś gotowy na takie rzeczy i po prostu Ci ich nie dali. A teraz bardzo Cie proszę... Byś wyruszył po lekarstwo dla mnie, nie zostało mi wiele czasu przecież... - Powiedział Opiekun. Vaoru zerwał się na nogi, przebrał i zapakował trochę jedzenia. Zabrał dużo pieniędzy ponieważ lek był bardzo drogi i ruszył. Każdy w sierocińcu przed wyjściem patrzył na niego ze złością większą niż zwykle, ponieważ bali się, że Vaoru nie uda się dostarczyć leku. Vaoru bez przerwy szedł całe 6 godzin i 30 min. Chociaż nogi go bardzo bolały nie miał ani chwili na odpoczynek. Była już około 22, i wszędzie było ciemno a Vaoru dalej szedł. Lecz po chwili zagrzmiało kilka razy, i nadeszła burza, Vaoru zaczął biec, lecz gdy przechodził przez las, na chwile się zatrzymał pod drzewem, a po chwili zza drzewa zaatakował go ktoś z zaskoczenia, z drzewa naprzeciwko też ukazał się "bandyta" i jeszcze jeden z drzewa obok. - E! Co jest!? - Krzyknął Vaoru przewracając się przez uderzenie. Próbował uciekać ale zatrzymał go drugi bandyta. Był otoczony, nie miał co zrobić. I Bandyci ukradli mu pieniądze przeznaczone na leki. - Ej! Zostaw! Proszę! - Krzyczał Vaoru. - Hę? A dlaczego miałbym ci to oddać? Jakiś ty głupi, to chyba logiczne, że napadliśmy cię ze względu na kasę... - Powiedział jeden z bandytów. - Ej, patrz. Ten dzieciak nie ma chyba jednego oka. - Powiedział drugi bandyta, wskazując na lewe, zasłonięte białą przepaską oko Vaoru, jeden z bandytów podszedł do niego i próbował mu ją ściągnąć. - E-Ej! Zostaw, nie ściągaj tego! - Krzyknął Vaoru. - A to niby czemu? - Zapytał się Bandyta. - B-Bo... (W sumie to nie wiem dlaczego ja to noszę, pamiętam tylko, że ktoś mi powiedział, żebym tego nigdy nie zdejmował...) - Pomyślał Vaoru. - Bo?... - Dopytał się bandyta. - Bo... Bo... Bo wtedy umrzesz! Mówię na serio... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Tia? Przekonamy się... - Powiedział Bandyta, a gdy ściągnął przepaskę... Nic się nie stało, Vaoru miał tam zwyczajne oko, tyle, że było Cyjanowe, w przeciwieństwie do prawego: Turkusowego. - Umrę? No jakoś nie widzę bym umierał... Ehh... - Powiedział bandyta po czym bardzo mocno kopnął Vaoru w twarz, a ten zemdlał. A bandyci uciekli z pieniędzmi i jedzeniem. Po jakieś godzinie ktoś odnalazł leżącego Vaoru w kałuży i go zabrał do swojego domu. Który był w Piltover. Już jak byli w domu "tego kogoś", Vaoru obudził się, gdy odwrócił się w prawo, ujrzał dość dorosłą postać, która miała średnie blond włosy, podobnie jak Vaoru. Miał na włosach gogle, i było również widać kawałek, dość "jasnej" twarzy. Był ubrany w lekko obdarte czarne spodnie, skórzane brązowe buty. Nosił brązową koszulkę i krótką jasno brązową "kamizelkę". Siedział przy biurku i coś pisał, a na jednej ręce miał jeszcze coś w stylu złotej rękawicy z wielkim niebieskim kryształem. - Hę? A tak, już się obudziłeś... - Powiedział nieznajomy. - E... Tak... Zamierzasz mnie zabić? - Zapytał przerażony Vaoru. - Nie, skądże. Ja tylko zabrałem Cię z tamtego miejsca gdzie napadli Cię bandyci. - Powiedział nieznajomy. - Aha... Dziękuję... A-Ale chwila. Skąd wiesz, że mnie napadli bandyci!? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Gdy przyszedłem, swoja magiczną mocą zajrzałem do Twojego umysłu. Wiem, że Cie napadli i, że przyszedłeś tu po lekarstwo dla swojego Opiekuna. - Odpowiedział nieznajomy. - Właśnie Opiekun! No nie... Jak ja teraz wrócę... zabrali mi pieniądze i niema lekarstwa... znienawidzą mnie. - Powiedział załamany Vaoru. - Ty nawet już tam nie wrócisz. Miałem akurat jedno lekarstwo i przysłałem je Twojemu byłemu Opiekunowi, razem z listem, że teraz właśnie przechodzisz pod moją opiekę. Widzę w Tobie potencjał. Będziesz chodził do Magicznej Akademii, i na dodatek sam będę Cię uczył magii, z własnych doświadczeń. Również pokieruję Cię na odkrywczą drogę. I będziesz tu żył... - Powiedział nieznajomy. - E-E... Ok... Jak w ogóle się nazywasz? - Zapytał Vaoru. - Nazywam się Ezreal. - Odpowiedział. - Aha... A ja... - Chciał powiedzieć Vaoru, lecz Ezreal mu przerwał. - Tak wiem. Vaoru Raizen. To też wiem za pomocą Magii... - Powiedział Ezreal. - No więc jeżeli tu już mieszkasz... To możesz posprzątać dom, bo ja teraz muszę coś zapisać. - Powiedział Ezreal, a Vaoru tylko na niego zażenowanie spojrzał ale jednak wziął się za mycie domu... To be Continued... xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach